twinsies
by Michellenguyen12351
Summary: been to a new school? we've all been in that position before but have you come there as twins? yes? no? that doesn't matter but the scary thing is that Kyouya doesn't know you, Just your name...Scary yet? yes? no? maybe so? well this isn't the only shock to the host club members from these 'newbies' they aren't affected by the "flirting" of them and rather hopes that they
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N this is gonna my VERY FIRST STORY! it might not be as good as other but I'll try and not disappoint you guise the reader TOO much so please guise give me some feed back so I can try and improve it.)**_

_**SANK YOU! enjoy reading hehe ^_^ !**_

**SUMMARY- been to a new school? we've all been in that position before but have you come there as twins? yes? no? that doesn't matter but the scary thing is that Kyouya doesn't know you, Just your name...Scary yet? yes? no? maybe so? well this isn't the only shock to the host club members from these 'newbies' they aren't affected by the "flirting" of them and rather hopes that they stop it before people start to puke their intestines out. Now how will the 'newbies' survive while hating the host club and not falling for them and to top it off they are surrounded in a school full of their fan girls? by the way heads up this is gonna be a HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_newbies_**

~yuki's POV~

-ringgg-

"Ugh Yumi PICK UP THE PHONE ALREADY"

-ringgg-

I looked over the railing of the bunk bed seeing my twin sister sleeping on the floor

-face plant- "if you don't pick up the phone You're gonna have to make your own breakfast , dinner, and lunch." After that she shot straight up and then gave me her best puppy dog eyes and she finally picked the phone but then strangely her eyes widened and she stood up faster than I've ever seen her and she just bolted out of sight within the next second. Well I hope everything's ok.

~end of yuki's POV~

~yumi's POV~

Holy shit we're gonna be late shit, shit ugh I even forgot to tell yuki, Ugh back up the stairs

" YUKI GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THE BED NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"

instantly I heard her fall off of the bed and rummaging through our closet to find our school uniforms which I might add are hideous I can't believe the would want us to wear those clothing also they don't even match our hair colors. While she was looking I was getting our music sheets for piano and guitar and shoved them into yuki's bag while I get my guitar. When I looked at the clock again I was seriously starting to panic since we only had 5 minutes left till school would start and to make matters worse we had to walk; no not walk sprint as fast as humanly possible. So before we knew it we were running our asses off trying to get to school in time. We finally arrived at the school but off to a bad start because we were 5 minutes late.

~end of yumi's POV~

~yuki's POV~

"Whoaaa...STINKIN RICH KIDS"

this is seriously gonna be a pain finding our class

"who in their right mind would build a school this big?"

Yumi making a disgusted face and was fidgeting with the white Lace collar on her dress. But we didn't have anymore time to stand around and complain anymore we had to find our class soon enough 15 minutes passed by and Yumi finally agree to ask someone for directions but I end up doing all the talking while she stood there like a piece of furniture when we finally found our class of course I walked in first followed by Yumi.

" Alright settle down kids we have some new students and they're gonna introduce themselves now" she pointed to me first; lucky you Yumi yes she has stage fright or even fright when the attention is on her well lets get this over with.

"Hi my name is Yuki Kurono"

I didn't want to leave a bad impression on my first day so I tried;keyword TRIED to pull of an innocent friendly smile and sure enough I think it I realized that my sister wasn't talking yet and was lost in her thoughts I started to nudge her on her arm; -sigh- I still sometimes wonder why she's like this, when it's just us she acts so immature and devil like and when there's other people she just changes personality into a shy polite caring person

"Umm...uh..hi my name is yumi Kurono.."

She basically whispered the whole thing but I think people could hear here since some people start to ask if we were twins and the answer is actually no but I'm actually not surprised that they asked that

"we are actually just step-sisters but strangely we look alot alike"

I tried to pull off a 'not so bored outta my head from hearing the same question for over half my life time' look but even sometimes I still wonder how we still look alike though because we both had long black hair up to our waist with bangs but yumi had a light blue streak in her hair while I had a dark blue and personality wise I guess I would say Yumi and i are still practically...hmmm how to say it without it sounding weird umm... I guess that we are basically like one person but have two very similar appearance but there is a tad bit of difference between me and her which is, that she is and can be sometime nicer/kinder than me and more she's for sure more girly than me and I don't really mind that she's nicer because sometime I just take advantage of her kindness but she can't stay mad at me for even 5 minutes hehe.

~end of yuki's POV~

~Yumi's POV~

Ah~ I hope that nobody will ask about where we are fro-

"Hey hey!"

A girl in the far back left corner started jumping around with her hand up with fingers spread wide open from the anticipation and I knew by that expression that she was gonna ask the question that yuki hated answering and that both of us made a deal on that if the question of 'where we are from' was asked I would have to answer it specifically, and in return for me she would do most of the talking till we actually had founded friends and between yuki and I we knew it wasn't gonna be easy...ever since 'it' had happened... I could feel the tears trying to escape from the lids of my eyes but I know that I should hold it in or else everybody will think that I'm a cry bab-

"Yumi? are you ok? you're zoning out a lot lately"

Yuki nudged my arm and gave me concerned look

"Huh oh sorry I'm ok I'm just a bit nervous"

I could feel my cheeks getting warm as they blushed from embarrassment

"It's ok girls since you don't know anybody yet of course you would be nervous"

the teacher seemed nice...so far who know what she actually thinking though -sigh-

"Ok well we'll do a new seating arrangement right now too since we have to make room for the both of you, lucky for you girls there are just enough seats for everybody you girls can go sit next to hikaru and kaoru "

We gave her a 'what the hell look and a who are these name of people that we are hearing' and luckily for us she understood us.

" Right you girls don't know who's who yet boys raise your hands."

When we realized where we weren't sitting next to each other like always so this time we weren't too pleased I took my seat and hung my backpack full of sheets of music on my chair behind me -sigh- this is gonna be a pain, when I look over to my left I saw Yumi putting her guitar down and not just that I noticed something else as well turns out that there was actually some else between us some guy with red hair wait.. there's someone else that looks like him too but he sits on the other side of Yuki well either way I guess that they're twins.

~YUKI'S POV~

-BRINNGG-

time passed and finally it was LUNCH time! It meant heaven to Yumi because she loved to eat and i bet she was 'starving to death' at least that's how she puts could get out of this hell hole; I swear the guy next to my left keeps on staring at me it's kinda creepy well I hope he stops soo-

"YUKI! lets~ gooo I'm starving to death!"

I gave her a death glare for screaming in my EARS, she backed off frighted

"woof?"

whenever she said that I knew she was scared….hehe

" now I'm not kidding Yuki I'm actually starving to death"

the guys next to us stood up in unison and another guy that was behind us went with them too, one of them walked passed my desk and left a midget sized piece of paper. Yumi grabbed the piece of paper when she opened it her face had a confused look on it.

"well? what does it say?"

she looks up at me

" what's the 'host club'?" "I don't know lemme se-"

right at that moment we were AMBUSHED yes I said it; at Ouran academy we got ambushed by who? I don't know but they just started to talk about shit and how do my step sister and I handle shit we flush it in the toilet but in this case we should just walk away before anything gets dirty from it.

The moment we walked away we had a little group of girls behind us asking if we were crazy because we didn't know who they were and I could tell that my sister knew that I was getting annoyed and she knows that when I get annoyed I'm not the nicest person.

Especially since both of us knew mix martial arts when they were seriously getting on my nerves so I snapped yes sadly on my first day I snapped, I threw my fist at her face but someone intercepted it and figures out it was a short blonde midget wait somethings not right….HE'S WEARING A HIGH SCHOOLERS UNIFORM wait WHAT?! I looked over to my sister to also see her eyes wide opened and jaws dropped.

"EHHH?"

I nudged her arm and gave her a 'you're so offensive look' and her reply was just her mouthing 'what?' so I rolled my eyes and facepalmed and then turned back to the little kid not really knowing how old he actually is and didn't want to be that mean on the first day.

"You guys shouldn't fight because if you do you will make Usa-chan sad"

He looked down at the little stuffed bunny he was holding then back at us.

" See now Usa-chan's sad right Takashi?"

He turn behind him to find a tall guy surprisingly I actually didn't even notice that he was even there in the first place

"Uh-huh"

He had a blank expression on his face and jeez how can he be expressionless he must be a pro at acting or something I've seen him a couple of times around the school and he never changes expressions thats actually pretty amazing if you ask me; ok back into reality again "it's not our fault that this happened they just keep on irritating us about how we don't know who the 'host club' are" I tried to pull off an innocent face while saying that but shockingly I got a different reaction than I thought of

"EHHH?!"

He dropped his stuffed rabbit onto the ground and ran to the tall guy named Takashi but in my opinion and possibly Yumi's too we saw him as 'the piece of furniture' and his nickname would just be 'furniture'

" Takashi they're sooo mean WAAAH!"

The little kid started to burst into tears and climbing onto the 'furniture' like a palm tree.

" It's ok Mitsukuni"

He patted the boy's back. The girls dropped everything they were holding just to pick up the boy's rabbit; I think I'll call him ' cake~ boy' he seems like a person who has a sweet tooth**_(A/N yuppers imma give all the characters nicknames mwhaha but some might be kinda obvious)_**yea that suits him I gave my sister a smirk and she knew what I was thinking since she almost bursted into laughter, the girls start panicking because he wouldn't stop crying.

~ end of yuki's POV~

~yumi's POV~

Hahaha! 'cake~ boy' is still crying hahaha!, my sister and I didn't like to talk to other people too much so we just left to find a quiet plac-

"Hey Yuki, Yumi" "Good job!"

We turned around to see the two twins from our class

"Whatever we don't care"

We spoke in unison and left searching the school for a quiet place but the twins were still following us

"Aww you guys are so mean~"

They started pouting; NOOOO awww shit I can't resist them their faces were actually cute but I know I know I can't show that I fell for the trap or else they would just use it against me. -sigh- this isn't gonna be easy when I glanced at my sister she was perfectly normal ...on the outside at least on the inside I could tell that she's somewhat falling for their trap too but maybe not as much as me -sigh-. Either way I hope that the school's fan girls don't kill us anytime soon cause we have other plans; ok back to reality I zone out wayy too much.

"Yuki where do you think there's a quiet spot? I wanna practice while we still have time"

there was no reply? HUH? is she zoning out right now? thats strange Yuki never zones out I wonder what she's thinking about

" hey? Yuki? are you zoning out right now that's surprising you never zone out!" I took a step in front of her and faced her

" whatcha thinking about huh? are you thinking about 'them'?"

Yuki seems like she finally started paying attention again how did I know? well that's simple, SHE GAVE ME THE DEATH GLARE AGAIN! -sigh- she never does this twice in one day this is new

"well what's your answer huh Yuki~?"

what happened next? well lets just say I might be right that she was thinking About ' them' but I kinda wish I didn't ask her it now cause SHE JUST SHOVED ME OUTTA THE WAY USING MY HEAD; SHE'S SOO MEAN~~~!

" YOU'RE SOO MEAN~~ YUKI!"

I started to put on my best pouting face and I started to fake sob into my hands.

" I don't care"

That kinda made me have the creeps especially since she said it in a robot kind of voice it still gets me even after all these years. I turned back around facing the direction we were heading we just walked around random places looking around here and there until we saw a room called...umm 'music room #3'

" hey yumi I heard that this place should be empty do you wanna try in there?"

I glanced at my sister seeing that she was staring at me

" sure?"

we both reached for the door handle at the same time when we opened it luckily for us it was empty

" yay~! finally a quiet place to practice come on hurry up I think I see a piano at the back of the room !"

I started running to the back while my sister was complaining how annoying I can be at times but for me to hear that from here is so common so I just shrug it off. I set down my guitar case and next to me was the clean white grand piano and yuki was right next to me admiring it then went back to her bag

" hey do you wanna practice this song?"

I glanced over to the sheets of paper she was holding

" sure"

I finished tuning the guitar any everything so we just started playing.

~end of yumi's POV~

~Mitsukuni POV~

" TAMA-CHAN THERE'S A PROBLEM!"

I need to tell them what happened! why? cause this was too scary~!

" WHAT'S WRONG IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HARUHI OK?"

AH SHOOT not this again he's always worrying about her sheesh I feel bad for her but she's Haruhi she'll be ok! hehe Tama-chan is all up in the twins faces~!

" YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS DID SOMETHING TO MY SWEET HARUHI DIDN'T YOU?!"

**_(A/N) ELLO PEOPLES hope you guise enjoyed this first chapter. please guise I WANT your guises comment or you can even P/M me I you would like to!_**

**_WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW_**

**_BAIII~~! HEHE_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N welcome~! this is gonna be the second chapter of twinsies! things might turn for the worst or better in this chapter just keep reading!... please?...if you will then SANK YOU SO MUCH! I really actually mean it well as always enjoy!~~~

_**chapter 2:**_

**_Forget and move on…..or…...remember and cherish?_**

~Still Mitsukuni's POV~

" Tama-chan that's not it! it's something even worse!"

He immediately stopped them ran up into my face this time

"WHAT WHAT COULD BE MORE WORSE THAT THE TWINS HARMING MY SWEET PRECIOUS HARUHI?!"

I kinda felt uncomfortable so takashi dragged him away but the instinct Takashi let go…. he ran back up to me bu- no I shouldn't care about this I should be more worried about what we should do about those new girls

" Well Tama-chan there are these new girls and they didn-"

Huh? who's covering my mouth? when I look to the side I can see the 'doppelgangers' covering my mouth next thing I knew I WAS DRAGGED OFF BY THE TWINS… WITHOUT USA-CHAN! but behind us I could see Takashi picking up usa-chan from the spot I dropped him on and he dusted him off for me -sigh- I'm really glad that I have someone like him around, when the twins let me down in a dark room well I think I might have been a storage ro-

" Honey-senpai! don't tell Tamaki about the new girls ok?"

I gave them a 'huh? look'

" We have a plan "

Now I was somewhat terrified but I hope that it won't involve me in it -sigh- when they let me go I almost got attack by Tama-chan asking about what I was talking about.

" Oh what I was talking about? oh uh it's nothing I was just kidding hehe...CAKE~!"

"Huh that's unusual"

Behind me I see HARUHI! YAY~~ she's here!

" AHH~~~~ MY DARLING DAUGHTER NOW TELL ME DID THOSE DOPPELGANGERS DO ANYTHING TO YOU HUH?~"

" HUH? WHAT? YOU'RE SUCH AN ANNOYANCE"

" WAHHH MOMMY! SHE'S BEING A MEANIE MAKE HER STOP!"

" Now why must I always be the mother?"

As usual Kyo-chan was still looking and writing stuff on his clipboard I wonder what he's always writing on there hmmm..

" Anyways what I was saying that's unusual usually Honey-senpai doesn't do these kind of jokes right?"

Shoot! don't tell me she figured it out! ok maybe not yet just pretend and act cute that always work-

-BRRIINNGG-

PHEW

" Well byee~~ guys I have to get back to class or else I'm going to be late right Takashi?"

"Yea"

I bolted down the hallway and out of their sight and turned the corner and just my luck I accidentally ran into one of the new girls.

**_~Yuki's POV~_**

"Owww"

That wasn't very pleasant I should have looked where I was going the first place I always had bad habits

" Are you ok?"

I hope the person I ran into wasn't too mad at me when I looked at his face it was 'CAKE~ BOY?' …. wait he looks familiar but where have I seen him before?... -sigh- I give up I'll ask Yumi but when I looked at her she also just shrugged at me so I rolled my eye and mouthing 'yea yea I'll ask' right before I turned back to face him and 'Furniture' who was apparently still next to him and didn't get ran over well.. neither did my sister well she always is lucky though….sadly not me though -sigh- once 'cake~ boy' got up and dusted himself he turned to me and quickly apologized for crashing into me

" Oh no it's ok I should be the one apologizing to you"

"Why?"

He tilted his head in confusion

"Because I ran into you just now ...and because of….. earlier this lunch"

Yes I've never been good at apologizing even though I always cause so much trouble for people around me but I guess my sister got used to it.

"Oh it's ok!"

He smiled at me but this smile is something about this smile seemed different and I've only seen from Yumi..but I don't know...nevermind; right I still need to ask him something

"Hey um can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it~?"

There it is that smile again.

" I was wondering do I know you somehow?"

" I'm not sure wait what are your names?"

" Oh right we haven't introduced ourselves yet"

Yumi finally decided to talk in this conversation

"I'm Yumi Kurono and this is my sister Yuki Kurono"

"Ah~ you guys are sisters are you guys twins because you look so much alike!"

Now he seemed excited and we knew that he was going to ask us that sooner or later

I nudged my sister to continue talking while I try and figure out for the last time if we knew who he was and only I can be left with the job of remembering most things that job can only be left for me to do why? IT'S BECAUSE YUMI HAS THE WORST MEMORY EVER! she practically has short term memory loss and long term memory loss at the same time so if I can't remember it then then obviously she can't, sha-duh I know my sister too well…...I hope she doesn't find out about this…...either way I give up I really don't know where I remember him from

" Hey ummm…"

" His name is Mitsukuni but he told us to call him honey and he's apparently in third year so is takashi"

"Oh ok thanks, and...sorry again for zoning out it just seems like I've met you guys before but I can't remember where though"

"Oh really~! well our families own a dojo all over the world so maybe you've seen one of us there before~!"

" WHAT?! your families own dojos wait do you guys own the Haninozuka dojo and the Morinozuka dojo?"

I couldn't believe it this was so cool

"Are you guys serious?"

My sister seemed as surprised as I was.

" Yuppers~ why?~"

I swear he's seems so childish and to top it off he was rocking back and forth on his heels with the bunny in his hands and behind his back while….there's 'Furniture'….let's just say I did a mental ? well I because…..HE'S A FREAKING ROBOT! sigh now I know how sister feels when I go into robot mode; right I still need to answer Honey-senpai's question sheesh I almost forgot sigh

"It's because we both actually studied at your guys's dojo's!"

"REALLY YOU GUYS STUDIED THERE THAT'S SO AWESOME~~~~!"

he started twirling around and throwing Usa-chan into the air and catching him

"Usa-chan this is so cool~~! I can't believe they go to our dojo yippie~~~!"

Hehe he's so childish right now when I glanced at my sister I also saw her smirk so I knew she was thinking the same thing…..SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT CLASSES! I looked at my sister them grabbed her arm

" Yumi I forgot that the bel already rang we're late for class!"

"Huh?...OH SHIT!"

We both looked over at honey-senpai but he stopped rocking back and forth on his heels instead he started climbing onto 'furniture' like a palm tree. I mentally face palmed.

"I'm sorry Yuki and Yumi but I also forgot we better hurry I'll apologize later!, oh and also can you come visit me in 'music room #3' after school? please~~?"

Good thing:he knew how to use the puppy dog face

Bad thing: his puppy dog face...got to us...

"Sure"

I said trying to mumble under my breath and looking away hoping he might have not heard me properly

"OK~"

When I turned around I saw 'cake~ boy looking back and waving to me and smiling...again… this smile why does it seem so familiar?..., Yumi nudged my arm directing me the direction to class and obviously we were late, luckily for us since it was our first day the teacher decided to let it slip; I quickly sat down then continued my trail of thoughts;...but if it happened again she said she'll call our home….- NO I'M NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT IT…...I don't want Yumi to know that I'm thinking about it. Before I realized it a tear, yes a tear came out Why is it so surprising that a tear came out and I had to repeat the word twice well that's because I nevered cry before even when unfortunate things have happened even consecutively all I did was stand there and comfort Yumi while she cried.

I quickly wiped away the tear before anyone noticed me...he did;all I know is his name is Kaoru and he has another twin that Yumi has to sit next to named Hikaru, But I don't know what family they're from….. maybe they could be on scholarships, just like yumi and I then; either way I hope he didn't notice the tear and maybe just every other part of my face when I looked at him I saw him giggling and clutching his laughter, it seems he was seriously holding in his laugh so I looked at him tilting my head in confusion then he grabbed a piece of paper but before he wrote anything it seems like the turned around to look at yumi too then back at me then he started laughing even more now! when he started writing he was still clutching his stomach and when he was done he folded it then tossed it onto my desk right before I opened the piece of paper I gave him a look the 'I'm not sure if I should read this any more since you wrote it while you are laughing so hard and I'm not sure what it might be about' look, so in reply he just mouthed 'READ IT ALREADY' ' ok ok sheesh' and when I replied that it seems like he was dying of laughter but when his brother caught my eye it seems like he was also doing the same thing too; facing Yumi and laughing so hard when I looked at Yumi's desk I also saw the same piece of paper I was holding then I looked back at Kaoru giving him my 'what are you both up to?' but he just shrugged I shook my head and focused my attention on this piece of paper, I hope that they don't try and get us to go to the 'Host club' even if they do we have a perfectly good excuse; right back to the piece of paper when I opened it up I saw the neat writing saying 'you and your sister look ridiculous in these dresses!' when I looked up at him I gave him my '-' ….HUH?... that's strange he didn't get frightened like how Yumi does; hehe Yumi is sometime just a scaredy cat hehe…..; either way why didn't Kaoru get affected by my glare… I look back at him seeing him struggling to contain the laughter he was holding in for a while now, since my glare didn't work I glanced over to Yumi but she was also staring at me giving we the ' did that happen to you too?' I gave her a simple nod so we just shrugged in unison and faced back to the two dimwi- no not dimwits I think more like Kaoru is 'tweedle-dee' and...hmm I think Hikaru should be ' tweedle-dum' hehe soon enough I started giggling and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yumi clutching her stomach also trying to contain her laughter, the twins stopped laughing and now looking at eachother then back at us.

**_~end of Yuki's POV~_**

**_~' tweedle-dum's ' POV~_**

Huh? what's going on? Why are they now laughing? Did we do something wrong in the 'plan'? I turned around to see my brother also confused and scratching his head, we were confused for awhile until I decided to ask Yumi but in a whisper

" What the hell are you both laughing about?"

It seems that she was trying to contain her laughter so hard that she could barely even answer me so I mouthed the words telling me brother to try and ask Yuki instead he nodded and went and faced the other way.

**_~' Tweedle-dee's ' POV~_**

" Hey Yuki what are you and your sister laughing about ?"

I tried to whisper quietly but still at a volume so she can hear me but since she was containing her laughter so hard there was no reply, instead I saw her rip off a piece of paper then she started to form writing on it but I couldn't read it from afar but then I felt a nudge on my back when I turned around I saw Haruhi mouthing the words ' What did you guys do this time?' I shrugged in reply actually not knowing what I did ...hm that's weird that usually never happens I looked at Karou and he was still looking at Yumi who by the way was looking retarded because she was trying to hold in her laughter hehe when I looked back at Yuki she rather looked more normal but her FACE WAS SO FUNNY! and before I knew it I almost let out a laugh untill I noticed the note she was writing on my desk when I opened it, I literally face palmed INTO MY DESK! I crumpled it up then tossed it at Hikaru to read when he opened it he also face palmed into the desk I let out a deep breath and turned back to Yuki but she wasn't there huh? I looked at the door seeing that her and her sister was already almost out the door so my twin and I had to go spy on them so we knew where they were going to try and start a conversation that would last more than 10 words

" COME ON KAORU!"

I saw my brother far ahead from me so I started to pick up the pace

' I'M COMING I'M COMING SHEESH"

Man where does he get all his energy from? when I caught up to Hikaru he was crouching down behind a bush watching the girls every movement and surprisingly they were actually heading the way to the music room where the host club was hosting.

"WAIT WHAT? why are they going there?"

I looked over to my brother also confused but he didn't say anything so we kept on stalking them…..like creeps

"what are they up to?"

my brother was looking over my shoulders while I'm hiding behind a wall which I was ok with..I guess.

_**~Yumi's POV~**_

"Hey Yuki do you feel like someone's watching us?"Something didn't feel right…

"You too? I thought I was just hallucinating."

"Nope..I wish,I wish."

Yuki punched my arm but thanks to the reflex's that I've gain over the years training at dojos I quickly avoided it.

"Hey Yumi"

"Yea?"

"Who do you think it is? I have a feeling that it's those 'tweedle' brothers hehe"

Hehe I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I'm not sure but I think it might be too, but why would they follow us they're just being creeps"

"That; I'm not sure"

I hooked my hands behind my back and fiddled with the dark blue bracelet that someone...important gave me….

**_~flashback~ _**

_"Hehe come on hurry up~!"_

_I danced around as soon as I got my shoes off, trailing behind me was my sister and hikki our best friend ah~ we spent so many good tim-_

_"OK OK SHEESH" Hikki shouted dragging his bag behind him followed my my sister_

_"Hehe….."_

_"Yumi?"_

_HE was here again…_

_...him… the people I've had enough of…._

_"Please….let us stay….." Yuki actually was willing to speak? that's rare…_

_I looked over to Hikki and just as I expected he stood there…...frozen….frighten…._

_"Hikki you should go first...today's practices are canceled" I murmured under my breath but he heard me so he just left without a second word..without a second thought_

_"you girls know the deal that I made…"_

_"I know but please we finally have met some nice people and we enjoy being around here"_

_"Oh really?; well in that case you HAVE to go NOW!, I feel so stupid why would I ever adopt two stupid girls like you, I adopted you so I could give you a roof to live under and so that you do all the housework!"_

_He came closer to me… I could feel my sweat dripping down the side of my face the tension was high in the air now….and the only question I could this of is 'what do I do now?' ._

_Her hand tightly the warmth of her hands…; it could be felt, the blood pumping through her veins and heart.. could be heard and the sweat down her face...could be seen then...It got quiet..._

_Just the three of us...Yuki,Him, and me….there together, nothing had happened…. yet, all was calm until he …..who shall never be named; WHO SHALL NEVER BE REMEMBERED! __**(A/N NOT voldemort)**__ made the first move, horrifying?...yes…, he came..to me and Yuki with the knife first and his conscience nowhere to be found…. ._

_What happened after? who knows but all I remember is that Hikki came back ….,back to stop him …..to protect me and her but that was the end of him….., and the rest …. of my memories will alway be conflicted inside my head, either to remember or...forget … but if I forget, I forget Hikki but if I remember then I remember all the things that had happened …..to us…._

_**~end of flashback ~**_

**_A/N Imma leave it at that did you guys like the flashback?.And also I'm gonna try and upload more chapters each week but if I don't there's two reason_**

**_1: I'm busy_**

**_2: I'm lazy….teehee?_**

**_Either way guise hope you liked it! AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, BYE BYEE~_**


End file.
